Pluto
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When Blake was six, the scientists said that Pluto is no longer a planet. Years later, Blake tries to tell his friends about the updates, however, they're not listening to him. He calls up Dean, instead. Dean, Roman, and Seth listen to Blake tell them about Pluto. One-shot.


A/N: I got the 'Did you hear about Pluto' line from Psych, which happens to be Gus's pick up line. With the recent stuff going on with Pluto, I can imagine Gus getting all excited. To bad the show finished its course last year. Anyway, moving on…

* * *

Past

Dean had heard about Pluto getting its planet title ripped off since it was a 'dwarf planet' on the news.

Blake was sitting there, all in his six year old, wide green-eyed, innocent nature. Blake swung his legs, "Poor Pluto."

"Yeah," Dean said.

"That's mean," Blake said. Dean looked at Blake who looked up at him. "Why is Pluto small?"

Dean didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

"Did you hear about Pluto?" Dean's coworker Lizzie asked him. Dean looked up from the sketchbook to look at his fellow cashier.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

"That's messed up right?" Lizzie asked and Dean nodded. "I mean, just because it's smaller than Saturn doesn't mean it's not a planet."

Dean looked at her, "From the wise words of my six year old cousin, 'that's mean.'"

Lizzie nodded, as if Blake had chosen correctly. "What are you drawing?"

Dean held up the sketchbook where he had drawn the other planets with faces. Saturn was telling the smaller, sadder looking Pluto to 'fuck off.' Lizzie scoffed and looked at the customers. The store wasn't as packed as it was in the morning.

A mother and daughter had walked up to them. They had been to the store an hour ago.

"We forgot something." The mother said sheepishly, and placed the basket on the counter. Dean went to ring them up. "Did you hear about Pluto? That's messed up right?"

Dean nodded and finished ringing up the four items. The older woman held up a card and Dean really hated his job at the moment, "Credit or debit?"

"Debit," the woman said and Dean finished doing his cashier business.

The two left the store and Dean looked at Lizzie. He could've sworn she had mentioned seeing someone at one point. "Did you say you were seeing someone?"

"Yeah," Lizzie said, her face turned red. "Two people actually."

Dean's eyes widened, "Do they know about the other?"

"Yeah, it's a polygamist thing," Lizzie said. "Hailey is fighting with Robert at the moment." They noticed the mother and daughter walk back in.

"I forgot something." The woman said, "Band-Aids." The woman and her daughter went to the medicine aisle.

Present

"Did you hear the news about Pluto?" Blake asked Dylan and Alex.

"Everyone knows that it's not a planet anymore," Alex said. "Except for those people that think it's a planet regardless of what the scientists say."

Dylan nodded, "Like how those people believe that Elvis Presley and Michael Jackson are still alive." He was doing a word search puzzle.

"Pluto has these mysterious spots," Blake said.

"That's great. I'm trying to find freaking Rio Grande on this thing," Dylan said. Alex looked at the word search. "I found it!"

Blake scoffed and waved them off. He knew the person that would least pretend to be interested in what he has to say about Pluto.

* * *

"Did you hear about Pluto?" Blake asked, once Dean answered his phone.

"No," Dean said. He didn't keep track of the 'un-planet' since the scientists said that it wasn't a planet anymore. Dean put his phone on speaker so his friends can listen.

Dean was sitting on the bench, while the other two stood around.

"Pluto has these mysterious spots on it. They seem to be evenly spaced out," Blake explained. His voice seemed to be rising a little, as if he's excited.

"That's interesting," Seth said.

Blake seemed to be on a role, "They also say that Pluto is like a weird orange red color too."

"Fascinating," Roman said.

Blake couldn't tell if Roman was being sarcastic or not. Seth and Dean looked at their friend.

Seth snorted, "Looks like Mars isn't the only planet that's red."

"Pluto isn't a planet anymore," Blake said.

"I know," Seth replied.

"What's with the spots?" Dean asked, curious.

"The scientists are confused by them," Blake said. "They're not from asteroid impacts."

Roman nodded, "Because they're evenly spaced out."

"Unless they jump after impact," Dean replied, "Leaving evenly spaced spots."

A voice called in the background of the phone, "There's a river named Wigwam?"

Seth looked confused, "Wigwam?"

"Dylan's doing a word search," Blake explained. "They say that the satellite will be doing a flyby thing on the fourteenth."

"Wow," Dean said.

"The article says that the pictures will the last one of the spots for decades," Blake said.

"Did it say how many decades?" Roman asked, curious.

"No," Blake said. "I tried talking to my friends about this, but _they didn't care_." His voice sounded a little off, he may have directed the last part to his friends.

"I _do_ care," a far off voice said.

"The article says that the spots look similar in size, but they're not sure if they're plains or 'plateaus,' whatever that means," Blake explained.

"Plateau means an area that's relatively high ground," Seth explained.

" _Thank you_ Seth," Dean said.

"Thanks Seth." Blake said, sounding sincere.

Seth smiled, "At least someone appreciates me."

"There's another article about something that looks like a 'whale' and a 'doughnut.'" Blake said, sounding slightly confused. "I see the whale, but not the doughnut."

Roman looked confused, "A doughnut?"

"I know," Blake said.

There was a knock on the door and Triple H walked in. He looked at the three, "Hey—"

"Who's that?" Blake asked, confused.

"That's Triple H," Dean explained.

Blake sounded confused, "The guy that looks like Jarko from Blade: Trinity?" Seth, Roman and Triple H looked confused.

Dean looked at Triple H, "I'm going to have to call you back. Bye."

"Bye," Blake said and the phone went dead.

Dean looked up at Triple H, "So. Did you hear about Pluto?"

* * *

A/N: I go to thinking about Pluto and the interesting stuff that's surrounding the poor little distant non-planet.

The dark spots and stuff about it, is all true. It can found on the NASA website.

That happened to me and my mom. We got stuff, got to the car, and my mom realized she forgot something. We had to rush inside the store.

I was doing a word search puzzle and I couldn't find Rio Grande. I finally found it a minute later.

My brother and his friends had gotten a new cat, a few months back. They named her Lizzie Borden.

Triple H did play Jarko on Blade: Trinity, and he was _really_ buff.


End file.
